


Fortis Two, Whiskey and the Tenders in the Night

by RoEstel



Category: Dunkirk (2017)
Genre: Drinking, M/M, Smoking
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:54:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26654740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoEstel/pseuds/RoEstel
Summary: 一篇可能有点俗套的空军组文，关于Collins加入福蒂斯小队，和Farrier在脑海里给Collins越加越多的定语。夜色温柔。被约G文的画手太太鸽了的一篇旧文搬运
Relationships: Collins & Farrier (Dunkirk), Collins/Farrier (Dunkirk)
Kudos: 3





	Fortis Two, Whiskey and the Tenders in the Night

Ⅰ

Collins在灰暗的床铺上放下自己的背包，没时间环顾这个新宿舍就得赶着去查看自己的战机。

福蒂斯小队，Collins在舌尖咀嚼着这个名字。

细细的雨丝追赶着他，凉凉地打到脸颊上仿若细密的针扎。金发的年轻人不由得加快脚步往刚刚负责登记的军官给他指的方向走去。

他发现自己总是在想方才在基地入口处看到的那位丢了一只眼睛的中尉，还有那位负责登记的军官颧骨侧面盘踞的疤痕——Collins忍不住想那会不会就是他总是略微扭着头示人的原因。

刚从克伦威尔训练基地走出来的年轻人发现自己有点难以接受……这一切。他是说，他在克伦威尔的时候知道自己很快就得面对这一切，但是他还没习惯。

他甚至还没习惯训练基地那战争阴影笼罩下无缝不入的湿冷，就被拉到了南安普顿，面对更加粗粝的现实，以及欧洲大陆传来咔咔的坦克履带声。

福蒂斯小队。Collins抹了一把脸，满手冰凉的雨水。

雨变得更细密了，还起了黏黏的雾，使得这个傍晚像塞壬出没的海域一样令人容易迷失，Collins只能凭着感觉朝一开始认准的方向继续走下去。这段路应该不远，他刚刚本都看到那三架飞机的轮廓了。

三架Spitfire突然出现在视野里很近的地方，Collins的脚步下意识地一顿，脚尖激起了微小的水花。他不想显得很矫情或是怎样，但这飞机会是他第一次上战场要开的，他以为自己与这架飞机的初见会更……

更怎么样呢。

速成的飞行员在潮湿的水气里绕着自己的（我的，他反复默念着这个物主代词）Spitfire转了一圈确认没什么问题，他现在应该回刚刚报道的地方填一些表格。Collins这么想着，最后摸了一下比雨水更冰冷的金属机身。

福蒂斯小队。Collins回到刚刚报道的地方的时候雨基本停了，只有飘忽的雾气还在拉扯着新飞行员的脚步。

负责登记的军官依旧微微扭着没有笑意的脸对着Collins，他可能注意到了Collins的狼狈样儿，在收走填好的表格后补了一句：“好好收拾一下，福蒂斯二号。”

他说完就转过身去把表格收进柜子里，动作慢吞吞的，Collins觉得自己应该在他回身之前离开，这样他就不用再别扭地扭着头面对自己了。

Collins离开小屋的脚步有些过于急促了，他几乎是扑回宿舍的。他的室友——福蒂斯一号的飞行员——正坐在床铺上抽烟。就像与自己的战机猝不及防的第一面一样，Collins也没想到自己与飞行搭档的第一面会如此狼狈。

“可以在床铺上抽烟？”

上帝啊他说了什么？Collins说完才意识到自己连招呼都没打、没自我介绍、上来第一句话就是质疑搭档是不是违反了军营规定。

今天真是糟透了。

Farrier散步回来，今天外面太潮湿了没法抽烟。他刚坐下就看着浑身湿漉漉的金发年轻人地撞进宿舍，魂不守舍得像是走错了门一样。

这应该就是新的福蒂斯二号了。Farrier想着吸了一口巴尔干切片，可能过不了多久又会有新的福蒂斯二号，也可能在那之前就会是新的福蒂斯一号、福蒂斯长机。

“可以在床铺上抽烟？”

Farrier有点小惊讶地抬起眉毛，他以为这个看起来规规矩矩的家伙会来一段超级正经的自我介绍来着——就像上一位福蒂斯二号，那个有着姜红色卷发的伦敦男孩，做什么都一丝不苟。

他叫什么来着。Farrier突然发现自己想不起来那个男孩一本正经地自我介绍的时候说的那个名字了。

他甚至记不起来那个男孩的面部轮廓，他所能记得的，只有那头燃烧着的姜红色卷发，在阴雨天里看起来也那么明艳，比如今天这种鬼天气。

“我，我叫Collins。”

Farrier突然回过神来，新的福蒂斯一号正有些紧张地看着自己，应该是在担心刚刚自己脱口而出的问题有所冒犯。他忍不住笑了起来，声音很大、连着肺部都在震颤的那种大笑。新兵看起来更紧张了，而这只能让Farrier更想笑。

“我叫Farrier。我有抽手卷烟的习惯，但我一般不会在房间里抽，只是今天天气实在是太烂啦，你这个模样刚从外面回来想必也明白我的意思。”

他必须要停止大笑回答，因为如果自己再不回答的话，Farrier相信这个可怜的苏格兰年轻人可能会憋在原地尴尬致死。说罢，他友善地伸出了手。

“你好，Farrier。”金发的飞行员放松了下来，他似乎被年长些的这位飞行员方才的大笑传染了一样也忍不住咧开了嘴。

“你那张床要小心那只脚，”Farrier吸了最后一口辛辣的巴尔干切片，手指间夹着最后一点点烟嘴指向Collins那张床的右下角那只床腿，“有点不平，晚上睡觉一翻身会发出天杀的锯子一样的声音。”

Collins的视线跟着看向那条锈迹斑驳的金属床腿，它看起来很正常，很无害。“你坐一下就知道了。”于是他听话地坐在了床的右下角，床架不负众望地发出了吱吱呀呀的声音，不是很响，但会让人有砂纸磨大脑的感觉。

看着新舍友像弹簧一样弹起来，Farrier又笑出了声。只见Collins惊恐地盯着那条床腿，像是喃喃自语又像是在对Farrier说：“上帝啊我可得做些什么。”说罢便开始掏自己还泛着新的行军背包。

“我今晚的睡眠就靠你了，兄弟。”Farrier嘟哝着躺倒在了自己的床上。Collins正尝试着把饼干盒压扁之后垫着床脚，没来得及回话。

饼干盒太厚了。Collins把压扁的盒子抽出来，把盒子撕了一半再塞回去试试……终于可以了。Collins小声地松了口气，生怕吵到了似乎已经睡去的飞行搭档。

Collins又撇了一眼自己的背包，发现并没有什么需要专门拿出来收拾的东西。

就这样吧。他在脑海里对自己说，然后便也躺倒在了这张不知道会要躺多久的床铺上。

滑入睡神怀抱的前一秒，Collins才突然意识到，那些不明所以的大笑、手卷烟、发出怵人声响的床脚和被肢解压扁的饼干盒——他第二次走进这间小寝室之后发生的一切——不知什么时候驱除了早些时候紧贴在他皮肤和心脏上的那些冰冷湿气。

Ⅱ

“你习惯……抽烟？”

第二次任务结束，Collins看着从胸前口袋里拿出烟盒的搭档，忍不住没话找话地问。

Farrier抬头看向不远处杵在那里的金发飞行员，没有立刻答话，只是以很慢的速度吐出口里苦涩的烟雾，缠绵的烟雾还没来得及逗留就一下子被风吹散。他似乎知道为什么。

“尼古丁让人平静。”Farrier保持着与年轻些的飞行员的视线交流，又吸了一口烟，缓缓呼出浅灰色的雾，在Collins觉得尴尬得想先行扭头离开之前再次开口，“刚刚是第一架？”

福蒂斯二号的脊背绷紧，又很快地放松下来。Farrier忍不住走近了几步，看着那双蓝得澄澈的眸子里浮现出的、他自己估计都没意识到的某种宽慰。

“是……第一架。”

不甚明显的苏格兰口音（也可能是别的什么）引得Farrier又走近了几步，现在他与一直杵着没动的Collins只有一臂的距离。还剩三分之一的手卷烟被主人扔到地上踩灭，发出很轻的一声“嘶——”。

“你以后会习惯的。”Farrier现在才发现那双蓝眼睛很像天空，确切地说，是像他小的时候每周末陪母亲去镇上的小杂货店买日用品的路上的天空。他也不知道自己天杀的怎么会想出这样矫情的比喻。

天杀的矫情。

“现在是在战场上，伙计，”Farrier有点想握住面前出了一头冷汗的搭档的后颈，但他最后还是没这么做，“你会习惯的。”

天杀的矫情。

那双蓝眼睛还在看着他，带着天杀的真诚，还带着一丝困惑和哀伤。上一位福蒂斯二号，和更早的、他还没得到“福蒂斯一号”这个代号的时候的那些搭档模糊的面孔在眼前闪过，Farrier突然有些自我厌恶，他撇开头，单方面打断了自己与那双蓝眼睛的视线相交，快步离开了仓库。

Farrier发现自己开始忍不住去留意，留意那些让这位新福蒂斯二号不再仅仅是 “金发的苏格兰男孩”这一个词就能概括的细节。

比如Collins喜欢把面包心与面包皮分开之后先吃面包皮再吃面包心。

这也太孩子气了。Farrier喝着茶暗暗想，多大的人会把面包分开来之后再分别吃下去？他是说，五六岁的小孩喜欢这样做没什么问题，但是都二十多岁的人了……

“你多大了？”Farrier听到自己没经大脑思考就问出了这个问题。

刚好吃完最后一块面包皮的苏格兰金发男孩眨眨眼：“二十一。”他喝了一口茶，看起来犹豫了一下才继续问道，“你呢？”

“二十八。”

“哇……”二十一岁的苏格兰金发男孩发出一声小小的惊呼，他随即发觉自己似乎有些大惊小怪，连忙为自己的惊叹解释，“对不起，我还以为你的年纪会再大一些，唔，你看起来很有经验，我是说在上面——”他手忙脚乱地比了个手势，“——在战场上。”

二十一岁的、吃面包会把面包皮和面包心分开的、一紧张话就说不顺且手舞足蹈的苏格兰金发男孩。Farrier又喝了一口滚烫的茶，忍不住笑了。

Collins看着笑起来的Farrier，自己也没头没脑地笑起来。

又或者是在有一次对德军飞机制造厂的轰炸任务结束回来之后，Farrier听到“二十一岁的、吃面包会把面包皮和面包心分开的、一紧张话就说不顺且手舞足蹈的苏格兰金发男孩”在对自己的Spitfire小声说“干得好，我的威士忌。”

“威士忌？”Farrier再一次没经思考就问出了口，“你是认真的吗？”

那个给自己的飞机起名威士忌的苏格兰金发男孩僵硬了一下才转过身来面对年长些的飞行员，脸上的表情表明他做好了反击的准备：“这，这怎么了吗。我听到过你提到你的Spitfire的时候用的是‘她’，再说了，你养狗或者养花的时候，也不会给他们取名字吗？”

Farrier摊了一下手：“我的确用‘她’称呼我曾经的Hurricane和如今的Spitfire，但是我从没给她们取过名字。而我也没养过狗狗或者花……不过我奶奶会给她养的薰衣草取名字！”

疑似曾经给自己养的花取了名字的苏格兰金发男孩花了五秒钟才意识到这是个蹩脚的玩笑，他大笑着轻轻打了Farrier一拳：“你是在暗示我跟你奶奶一样吗？”

“我可没这么说！”Farrier故作严肃地搭上Collins的肩膀，“说真的，为什么叫威士忌？苏格兰威士忌吗。”

“我只是觉得一架Spitfire叫做Whiskey很合适，我相信你的奶奶给薰衣草起名字的时候不会去翻词典的。”Collins配合地用严肃讨论的语气回答。

Farrier故作思考姿态远望了一会儿，然后侧头看进Collins清澈的双眼：“是吗，我觉得……”

话还没说完，两个勾肩搭背的英国皇家空军飞行员就在回寝室的路上笑得东倒西歪，似乎那压迫在欧洲上空的阴沉从不曾出现，而他们则只是两个刚下班的邮航飞行员。

Ⅲ

Farrier并不是一个嗜酒的人——大部分军人原本也对酒精都没有什么特别的喜爱，但他们的神经需要强制性的放松（又或者麻痹）——但是今天他的烟抽完了。

他一般是不会忘记卷新的巴尔干切片的，卷烟对他来说其实是种很称心的消遣，但昨天的任务实在是让他有点精疲力竭。福蒂斯二号的油箱被击中，福蒂斯长机的通讯系统失灵，再加上突变的天气……上帝保佑，福蒂斯小队能完整地归来真是天大的福气。

所以昨天Farrier在回来之后抽掉了最后的两支烟而不是习惯的一只，直接导致了今天他没烟抽了。说实话他也可以现在卷，反正今天是休息日又正好没有任务（听说上头要保全实力做好准备应付正在法国势如破竹，隔着海峡虎视眈眈大不列颠的德国佬），给自己的飞机起名“威士忌”的苏格兰金发男孩也不知道去了哪里，今天又是一个难得的好天气，空气清清冷冷的不怎么潮湿黏人。综上，Farrier决定这是一个去酒吧的好日子。

黑鹰酒馆离基地有点路，士兵们一般都是结伴同去的，福蒂斯一号一个人走到一半的时候便有些烦躁，踢了一颗路边的石子。走到四分之三的时候他开始小声嘟哝那个会把面包皮与面包心分开吃的苏格兰金发男孩不知道去了哪，不然应该喊上他一起去酒吧。

“应该很能喝吧，给自己的飞机取名威士忌……”

Farrier发现在他想起Collins并开始絮絮叨叨地嘟哝一些关于那个年轻人的奇怪习惯的话之后，剩下的最后那四分之一的路程过去得非常快。那家伙不在真是可惜。Farrier这么想着推开了酒吧的门，他今晚有点想喝苏格兰威士忌。

然后他就看到了那个使得他想喝苏格兰威士忌的家伙正在吧台前冲他傻笑。

上帝啊他喝了多少？这是Farrier的第一想法，毕竟那个苏格兰金发男孩潮红的脸色实在是太显眼了——哪怕是在酒吧昏暗的灯光下。

“嗨，F-Farrier！”

年长些的飞行员走近了些，看清了Collins手上拿的是一瓶Boddington。竟然不是威士忌吗。Farrier疑惑地挑了一下眉毛：“我以为你会喝威士忌，毕竟这可是你给你的Spitfire的名字？”

“唔，我已经，喝了两倍Ballantine了……”脸红得像催熟的桃子一样的年轻飞行员吐字不清地证实了Farrier的猜想。

Farrier扶了一把像是想靠向自己的微醺版Collins，向酒保打了个收拾也要了一瓶Boddington：“你不知道喝了威士忌又喝啤酒后劲很大吗亲爱的？”

淡金色的睫毛因为主人的醉酒而微微颤抖着，在酒吧各种奇怪角度的灯光以及Farrier这个角度下看得十分清楚。Collins把啤酒瓶放到了吧台上面，然后才转过身面对着自己的战友，态度十分正式，连他脸上的红晕似乎都削减了些许。

“我当然知道，我可似个苏格兰人！”

Farrier差点把嘴里还没来得及咽下去的啤酒喷出来，突如其来的笑意与流下咽喉的液体互不相让，让这个战绩累累的飞行员差点咳死在这个小酒馆的吧台前。

“你喝多了，Collins。”

不知道为什么，苏格兰男孩的金发看起来是潮湿的，可能是灯光的原因？有一撮金发在他的额前支愣着，让人有想去捋一下的欲望。Farrier被吸引，他忍不住抬起手来，却在半路突然被面前的人打断。

“啊哈，你是不是期望我回答‘我没喝多’，这样你就好说‘所有喝醉了的人都会说自己没醉’，是不是！”薄薄的唇因为笑意而翘起一个弧度，带着酒水的湿润，“我不会让你得逞的！我才不会回答‘我没喝多’！”

“那你要回答……什么呢？”Farrier忍不住追问到，因憋笑而带来的颤抖使得凉凉的啤酒瓶口撞击着他的唇齿。

酒量平平的苏格兰男孩的双眼——哪怕是在酒吧这个令人昏沉的地方——都是那样的明亮，而现在那里面还盈着满满当当的自信。

“我——喝多了！”Collins大声地宣布，几乎整个酒吧都能听到他的宣言。而Farrier实在是忍不住了，Collins话声刚落就大声地笑了起来，再一次伸手袭向面前人儿的金发。而这一次醉酒的苏格兰男孩没有躲开，只是傻乎乎地跟着他一起笑着，被Farrier揉乱了金发又理整齐，然后再揉乱。周围的飞行员们也一起笑了起来，毕竟不闹事的醉汉总是令人觉得可爱。

“唔，Farrier……”

“什么？”

“停，停一下。”

Farrier侧头看向搭着自己肩膀、依旧不甚清醒的福蒂斯二号，考量着他是不是要吐了，那样的话，得把他带到路边的草丛边，别吐在路上了。他环顾四周寻找有没有合适的地方可以让自己的搭档好好歇一下。

“你看，今晚的夜色真美。”

如此清醒的语气和吐词，Farrier一时间愣住，他回过头，撞进那双令他想起小的时候每周末陪母亲去镇上的小杂货店买日用品的路上的天空的蓝眼睛。

还有那头手感软软的金发，还有他身后的那清冷而澄澈的夜空，还有那明亮而温柔的月。

这一刻Farrier忘记了自己身处战争，忘记了面前的Collins和他一样身处战争，忘记了停在仓库里的Spitfire，忘记了福蒂斯一号。

酒精突然在他的血管里沸腾起来，像是月光催化了什么化学反应一样。

天杀的矫情。Farrier想着。

他下意识地舔了一下唇，倾身，吻上怀中人——那个二十一岁的、吃面包会把面包皮和面包心分开的、一紧张话就说不顺且手舞足蹈的、给自己的飞机和养的花起名字的、酒量不怎么样的苏格兰金发男孩——湿润的眼角。

FIN


End file.
